Les entremetteurs
by Kaylens
Summary: OS : Une soirée assez particulière. Attention, toute personne lisant ceci est prévenue : cette histoire est un ramassis de conneries *Oupsy*, sortie d'un délire nocturne douteux. Vous voilà avertis ! - Ne fuyez pas mes biches ! -


Les entremetteurs

.

.

* * *

><p>Un autre OS, écrit dans les même conditions que "<strong>Amour délaissé<strong>", mais dans un ton beaucoup plus joyeux... Vraiment, je ne savais pas à quoi je pensais en écrivant ça, mais je me suis assez amusée, donc ne me blâmez pas pour sa stupidité *yeux de chien battu*. Bon, OK, je me tais. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

La salle commune des Gryffondors présentait un calme inhabituel, et surtout, l'absence d'un trop grand nombre d'élèves de dernière année.

Le même phénomène avait lieu dans la salle commune des Serpentards, causant le questionnement des plus jeunes.

Par contre, la salle sur demande était peuplée d'un beau petit monde, rassemblant des personnes de Gryffondor ainsi que de Serpentard, et un seule et unique Serdaigle que vous aurez identifiée comme étant Luna Lovegood, autrement appelée Loufoca.

Du côté Gryffondor, on retrouve l'inséparable trio d'or, ainsi que Ginny, Lavande, Parvati, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

Du côté Serpentard, on retrouve Draco Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode.

Ce n'était, contre toute attente, pas leur première soirée ensemble, dans cette pièce. En effet, après la guerre où Voldy fut vaincu, ils se sont rapprochés, et se sont pris à partager certaines de leurs soirées, à jouer à des jeux typiques d'adolescents qu'ils n'ont jusque-là pas eu le loisir d'être, tout du moins, pas à plein temps.

Intéressons-nous maintenant au cercle formé par ces jeunes gens dictés par leurs hormones, autour de cette bouteille vide de whisky pur feu.

- A ton tour Parvati, action ou vérité ? demanda Dean, heureux de tomber sur elle. Il pourrait aider Seamus, qui en était longtemps amoureux.

- Hmmm, action, dit-elle courageusement. Je suis une Gryffondor moi !

- Alalala ces Gryffondors, ils ne perdent pas une seconde pour clamer leur foutu courage inexistant, râla Draco.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, sale serpent, toi et ta lâcheté, se moqua Hermione.

- Je préfère être lâche que suicidaire, argua Draco, fier comme un coq.

- Et oui ! Malgré qu'ils aient enterré la hache de guerre, les piques qu'ils se lançaient n'avaient pas disparu pour autant, mais elles étaient devenues plus amicales.

- Bon alors, Parvati, tu vas devoir faire un strip-tease devant nous à Seamus, puis, à la fin, te mettre sur lui et lui rouler un patin comme jamais tu n'en as jamais fait. Et je te fais une faveur, tu t'arrêteras aux sous-vêtements, après ce petit speech, il se retourna vers Seamus et lui fit un clin d'œil, ce-dernier étant rouge pivoine mais surtout, excité comme un bœuf.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, déclara Parvati, s'avançant doucement devant Seamus.

Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur elle pendant que la musique du Moulin Rouge défilait, elle enlevait sensuellement sa chemise, bouton par bouton, faisant languir son auditoire. Elle avait retiré sa pince à cheveux, les laissant cascader sauvagement sur ses frêles épaules.

Elle en était maintenant arrivée à se défaire de sa jupe qui, après un long moment, se retrouva à ses pieds.

La jeune Gryffondor était vêtue maintenant en tout et pour tout, de ses sous-vêtements bordeaux dentelés, extrêmement excitants, et sa paire d'escarpins à hauts talons, affinant d'autant plus sa taille de guêpe. Elle s'avança alors d'un pas séducteur vers Seamus, roulant nonchalamment des hanches, se positionna sur ses cuisses, puis l'embrassa sauvagement.

Leur baiser dura beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, les deux protagonistes ayant l'air d'apprécier plus que de raison leur baiser, et les mains de Seamus parcouraient déjà l'étendu de peau offerte de Parvati.

Le groupe se détourna d'eux, leur laissant un peu plus d'intimité. Ils avaient déjà deux membres en moins, ce qui rendait le jeu beaucoup plus intéressant.

Harry fit tourner la bouteille, qui pointa après quelques tours Draco Malefoy. Voyant là un moyen de se venger, il élaborer un plan des plus humiliants.

- Alors mon petit Malefoy, j'espère que tu es prêt, dit Harry d'un ton sadique, se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre, bandant de plaisir (nda : non mais comprenez le, c'est juste JOUISSIF pour lui ! :$)

- Du moment que tu ne m'utilises pas à des fins perverses, je suis prêt, répondit Draco, craignant quelque peu ce qu'il allait lui demander.

- Alors, vu que tu as déjà dit au début de la soirée vérité, tu es obligé de prendre action. C'était d'ailleurs très plaisant de savoir que toutes les fleurs et tous les cadeaux que tu recevais à la Saint Valentin venaient de ta mère Malefoy ! Que c'est mignon !

- Tu es lourd Potter, presse toi, je n'ai pas tout mon temps pour toi.

- Bon, tu vas devoir convaincre Zabini de s'habiller avec toi en travesti, puis vous allez séduire Nott et l'embrasser une fois celui-ci séduit. Chacun votre tour. Avec la langue, bien sûr.

Les trois personnes concernées s'étaient figées d'effroi. Merlin tout puissant, méritaient-ils vraiment un tel sort ? Ce maudit Potter allait souffrir, il ne payait rien pour attendre.

Les deux jeunes hommes se préparèrent dans la salle de bain, et, à leur sortie, tout le monde s'esclaffa de rire.

- Tu es bonne Malefoy ! s'écria Ron, plus moqueur que jamais.

- Et toi aussi Zabini, faut pas être jalouse, rassura Dean avec un clin d'œil.

Ils rigolèrent de plus belle, sous l'œil furieux de Blaise et Draco, qui se dirigèrent d'un pas chancelant –ils portaient des talons !- vers Théodore, qui les regardait s'approcher, horrifié.

Ils se mirent alors à l'ouvrage, le complimentant et le caressant, se prenant un peu trop au jeu. Théodore était, quant à lui traumatisé, et il le fut encore plus quand ses deux « amis » se penchèrent afin de lui rouler une pelle d'enfer, qui le remua jusqu'aux tripes.

Choqués, c'était bien l'état de nos trois Serpentards. Blaise et Draco reprirent bien vite leur place et installèrent entre eux un silence religieux mais surtout, une distance respectable.

Hermione se pencha alors vers la bouteille afin de la faire tourner. Celle-ci indiqua Pansy Parkinson.

- Action ou Vérité ? demanda Hermione, passablement ennuyée.

- Euh vérité, dit Pansy.

- Es-tu toujours amoureuse de Draco ? Si oui, dis ce qui t'excite en lui.

- Non, je ne… mais elle fut vite interrompue dans ses paroles par un choc électrique, dû à son mensonge. Elle reprit alors, tout espoir de se sortir de cette honte ayant disparu : Je l'aime toujours, j'adore ses cheveux blonds, qui ressemblent à de la paille, que j'adore mordiller. La paille, pas ses cheveux, quoique… Enfin bon, puis ses yeux, d'un bleu lagon, où j'aimerais me baigner toute nue, comme j'en ai l'habitude. Et ses lèvres, oh oui ! Source d'un bonheur infini. Rien que d'imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait me faire avec, et je veux dire par là les patins, les succions, et surtout, les cunnilingus, ça me met dans un été… Wow ! Puis son corps, chaud et doux. Mais ce que j'adore le plus chez lui, c'est son engin. Vous l'avez déjà vu ? Je vous assure, Draco Malefoy est une bête.

Après ce long discours rempli de pensées très philosophiques, Pansy écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant pas pu contrôler le flot de paroles lui ayant échappé. En effet, dès que quelqu'un essayait de mentir, il se retrouvait à subir les mêmes effets que du Veritaserum, tel était le Action ou Vérité version Sorcier.

Hermione s'écria alors, après un petit moment de flottement :

- MOVING ON ! Draco, à ton tour.

Ce-dernier fit tourner la bouteille, qui désigna Ginny.

- Action ou Vérité ?

- Action, ma vie privée ne concernant en rien une fouine telle que toi.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… Alors Weaslette, tu vas devoir faire l'amour avec ton petit Potter, après avoir pris du Polynectar contenant un cheveu de… Bullstrode. Maintenant.

- Malefoy ! rugit Ginny.

- C'est le jeu, tu ne peux pas te défiler, répondit-il, fier de sa vengeance indirecte envers Potter.

Le couple se dirigea alors vers un coin plus sombre, et après que Ginny ait bu le Polynectar (nda : oui bon, ils en ont sur eux… on va dire ça comme ça hein !), ils entamèrent leur petite séance, malgré les protestations répétées de Potter, qui semblait, malgré le fait que ça soit toujours sa petite amie, souffrir le martyr de son « apparence ».

Millicent fit tourner la bouteille, et se retrouva obligée de donner un gage à Hermione.

- Action ou Vérité ? demanda-t-elle, sans conviction, ou tout du moins d'apparence.

- Action, je ne suis pas vraiment fan du fait de dévoiler ma vie aux autres.

- Alors tu vas devoir dévoiler autre chose, mais le seul chanceux sera Draco. Tu vas devoir l'embrasser sauvagement, puis le faire jouir, peu importe la façon dont tu le feras, mais tu devras te dénuder. Toi, tu n'auras pas le droit à aucun plaisir. D'ailleurs, tu devras attacher les mains de Draco afin que le plaisir ne soit pas réciproque. Et puis, après ça, c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez aller plus loin ou pas, exposa Millicent avec un air vicieux.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit raisonnable Millicent… dit Hermione.

- Ne fait pas ta petite Sainte-Nitouche, à moins que tu ne sois toujours prude et pure, dit Millicent, voulant la provoquer.

- Et tu sais bien que non. Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça ne se fait pas pour Pansy, et puis, ce n'est pas sûr que Draco soit consentant.

- Pansy ne l'aime que pour son corps, donc WHO CARES ? Puis Draco serait prêt à tout faire du moment que ça relève du sexuel, et avec une meuf de préférence. Donc, problème résolu.

- Je n'ai pas le choix apparemment.

Elle se dirigea alors vers Draco, le tira un peu plus loin par sa cravate et ils commencèrent leur petite affaire, à leur plus grand bonheurs.

Trois couples étaient maintenant présents, Ginny et Harry, qui, contre toute attente, prenait du plaisir les yeux fermés, Parvati et Seamus, qui en étaient à leur quatrième round de jambes en l'air, et Draco et Hermione, qui venaient à peine de commencer, mais qui n'étaient pas prêts de s'arrêter.

- Oh ! Il est passé où Ron ? demanda Pansy.

- Il est parti dans un coin sombre aussi, avec Lavande, répondit Blaise, qui se dirigea vers Luna afin de lui faire la cour.

Les quatre Serpentards se sourirent, ils avaient mené leur mission à bien qui se résumait à :

Premièrement, caser Hermione et Draco.

Deuxièmement, venger Draco par rapport à Potter.

Et troisièmement, rendre si possible cette soirée « Jeux Idiots » comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler, en une orgie Gryffondor/Serpentard/Serdaigle.

C'est ainsi que Pansy se tourna vers Dean et Millicent vers Théodore, n'appréciant pas leur manque d'activité, rendant cette soirée qui promettait être des plus banales en l'une des plus mémorables.

.

.

* * *

><p>Comment ça "Enfin la fin du cauchemar !" ? Mais oui je vous ai entendus, petits monstres ! - Weird Girl - . Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Peut-être même au point de me laisser quelques review? Hein ? Aller ! Bon, OK, tant pis hein :( <strong>Mais j'insiste quand même ;)<strong>

xoxo


End file.
